Hetalia in a Haunted House
by SavannahtheLeafeon
Summary: When America hears a rumor about a haunted house, he convinces everyone to go with him to this haunted house. They go there for his sake to find out that this rumor might just be true...


"I don't think this is the right way," Japan stated, turning the map this way and that, trying to find the right trail.

"Zen find it," Germany replied, looking around through the trees.

"I don't-a like going to a haunted house!" Italy cried, clinging to Germany's leg. Germany shook him off, leaving him sitting on the ground.

"Vell ve're going zere, vhether you like it or not," he declared, moving forward. "Hopefully, for your sake, America von't start any more rumors."

"I hope-a so, too," Italy agreed, running to catch up. Finally they had gotten past the trees and made it to a clearing.

"Ret's see, this rooks rike the prace," Japan broke the silence, looking up. The gigantic house in front of them was shades of black, gray, and purple. The grass around it was also dark and had dead patches. The wind made the wood creak and squeak with every gust. Italy looked up in terror and forced himself not to hug one of the two around him in fright.

"Vhat are ve vaiting for?!" Germany shouted and started sprinting to the mansion-like house.

"W-Wait for me, Germany!" Italy pursued his friend, catching up to him quickly. Japan sighed and nonchalantly followed. Soon the small group was standing at the door.

"Aren't we going to go inside?" Japan questioned the two others. Italy shook his head wildly while Germany nodded and placed his hand on the knob. Turning it slowly, the door opened with a loud creak. Being so old and not used, it just about broke off. He stepped inside, Japan following closely behind. Italy stood, frozen in fear, just outside the open door.

"Come on, Itary, it wirr be fun," Japan coaxed the frightened nation. Still he shook his head and stepped back.

"Alright, I vill show you that you are being frightened at nothing," Germany declared impatiently and headed towards one of the rooms. Italy peeked his head inside in order to see him. He opened the door to the room and stepped inside. "See? Nothing to be afraid of!" Suddenly the door closed on him. Banging was heard, and then dead silence.

"G-Germany?" Italy squeaked very quietly.

"Doitsu?(Germany?)" Japan asked the silence before running to the room and shaking the doorknob. Italy tried it too, but it was no use; it refused to open. Tears came to little Italy's eyes at the thought of losing his best friend. Japan patted his back to calm him down and slowly turned the knob. This time, the door opened with a creak.

"GERMANY?!" Italy cried as he ran into the room and hugged the confused Germany who stood up. "Are you-a okay, Germany?"

"I'm fine," he replied and pushed Italy away. "V-Vhat happened?"

"The door crosed on you," Japan answered. "Arr of us courdn't open it."

"Let's-a get out of here!" Italy screamed before high-tailing it to the front door. He desperately tried opening and rattling the doorknob, but the door was tightly stuck closed. "It's-a been locked from the outside!" He banged on the door with his fists. "Help! Help us out!" Germany pulled him away by the back of his collar, telling him all the while that he was okay.

"Whire we wait, what sharr we do?" Japan wondered. "There is not a thing here that courd be worthwhire..."

"I guess ve could start a fire and cook something," Germany replied. "I brought vurst if ve got hungry."

"And I could make-a pasta!" Italy cried. "Let's-a light the fireplace and get-a started!" Germany brought out a match and lit the firewood already in the fireplace while Italy got a dusty pan from the kitchen. Japan took some metal rods from the kitchen to put the wurst on. Italy cleaned the pan before filling it with water and boiling it above the fire carefully so not to burn anything. Germany brought out the bag of wurst and gave a metal rod to each of the three. They all picked a sausage and placed it on the long rod before letting it hang above the fire. Italy, however, kept on making the pasta and let the rod be balanced on the side while still cooking the wurst.

"Aren't you going to eat any vurst, Italy?" Germany asked the busy Italian who nodded.

"I-a just need to finish cooking the pasta," he replied. "If I-a leave it uncooked, it'll burn or start a fire."

"I think you have done that arready," Japan responded, pointing to the wurst sitting next to him. Italy looked over to see the entire thing was engulfed in fire. Panicking, he picked it up and blew on the fire. Luckily, it went out quite soon. He took a small bite and soon the stick was empty. He looked back over to the cooking pasta, which had just gotten done. He drizzled some tomato sauce over it and gave a plate to everyone.

"Zis is probably the best day I've ever had," Germany declared.

"Then why aren't-a you smiling?" Italy wondered.

"Basicarry, whenever we do something that we don't usuarry do, it's the end of the worrd," Japan stated. Italy nodded.

"So if Germany smiles, the world will-a end? And if I open my eyes, the world-a will end? Or if you say your L's as normal, the world will end?" To emphasize this, Italy opened his honey-brown eyes and looked around. "Why hasn't the world-a ended?"

Japan and Germany laughed their butts off at this, stating in-between laughs that it's just a metaphor and the apocalypse won't really happen. Italy sat there and didn't do anything, just closed his eyes again and ate some more pasta. Once the two had gotten off their hype, they began finishing off their share of pasta, still wiping tears from their eyes. Italy looked over to the surprisingly thriving fire and saw something horrifying. Tons of screaming spirits were in the fire, crying out for help and banging against it, trying to get out. One even ran out of the fire and screeched in front of Italy's face, engulfed in the flames. Suddenly two fingers were snapping Italy back into reality.

"Are you arright, Itary?" Japan questioned the shivering country. "You rook shaken up."

"It's-a nothing," he replied. "I just uh...was thinking of a good song to sing to keep high in our spirits!"

"Oh Gott (God)," Germany muttered.

"I call-a this one The Campfire Song Song!" Italy pulled out a ukelele from nowhere and started playing it. "Let's-a gather around the campfire and sing a campfire song. The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don't-a think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! 'Cause it'll help if you just sing along...bum bum bum! The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG CAUSE IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG! The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G- JAPAN!"

"Um...the C-A-M-P-" he was cut off by Italy.

"GERMANY!" Germany was silent. "GOOD! IT'LL HELP, IT'LL HEEEELP, IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOOOOOONG!" Italy smashed a plate of pasta on the floor. "OH YEAH!" Suddenly the fire immediately extinguished itself and the power went out. "AHH! GERMANY I CAN'T SEE I'M SCARED!" Germany walked over to window.

"Relax, it's still daylight outside," he declared. The sky immediately darkened and turned to nighttime, making it impossible to see anything easily without the help of the moon.

Italy screamed, "GERMANY GERMANY YOU WERE WRONG HELP I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Smashing and crashing followed this as everyone bumped into things, their vision being useless.

"Vho stepped on my foot?!"

"I think I broke a Chinese plate. China is not going to be very happy..."

"Something pulled-a my curl!"

The pair looked over to what little they could see of Italy, who was shivering and backing away into the darkness. There was a gunshot, then silence.


End file.
